


What Came From The Island

by SkyDragonGrandeeney



Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Afraid of Humans, Alone, Angst, Anthro Characters, Burning Forest, China Settings, Death, FC's, Fire, Hiding, May cause crying, OC's - Freeform, Orphan - Freeform, Red Panda gal, Sad Ending, Sadness, Stay Hidden, Storytelling, Survival, parents die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDragonGrandeeney/pseuds/SkyDragonGrandeeney
Summary: The life of those who were forced to abandon their safe island...





	What Came From The Island

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel in some way, to the Hidden Island.  
Please leave a comment of what you think of this story, i'd really love to hear you're feedback on it all ^^

Though it seems like a long ago time ago, threw the days of wondering or to seek adventure..A creature can never forget..It can't forget.  
Many years ago, when the world had entered the age of gaining wondrous animal-like-humans into their age, a group of these creatures had taken upon themselves to run away and try to survive in a wild other then their secluded island. This band of animal-humans had been stolen away from their island home, and ship to a foreign land known as China, most likely to become exotic servants to the highest bidder, even make them into "pets" for amusement, but oh no; these animals will not, and WOULD not let these fur-less "things" make them into toys for their own joy. So they ran. The moment they had a chance, any of them, they ran till they could no more into the thickest and farthest place from those monsters.  
This small group, their was a mated pair of red panda's, who were even lucky enough to even be able to see one another after this, let alone be together. They had no choice but to live this odd new land, for they didn't even know how they got their in the first place, but for each other, they will thrive. After some time, the creatures made it in this new land; yes, their had been problems and some wanted to give up and let life take them, but they survived threw every trial, even some happiness came for some.  
After some months, the red panda's were expecting cubs soon and it brought hope that their can be some good in all of this.  
It was a cold and rainy day. mist as afoot and the land only whispered a few animal noises, as it lay dorm it, when a female red panda, one of good nature, gave birth to a cub. Chaos was all they known when they were forced onto this land, but they could do it no wrong when they received their child; it was a girl, white hair like clouds and big eyes full of wonder. She was perfect, and they swore from that day, no matter what would happen, nothing would harm her and she will live.  
Her name was Rain. She was loved so much by her parents, she smiled a lot which brought them joy and that only made her smile more. She was a quick learner and loved to learn new things! She was curious of everything and it would often lead her into trouble, as she didn't know when to stop or what wasn't safe for her! Though, she managed to get by and she was very happy.  
...Until it all came down in a blaze of hell fire..  
One day, she went out hunting with her father. She was becoming good at this and earned much praise from her father and was excited to learn more. When setting out, her father had stopped her and kept looking around and smelling, looking worried. She didn't know what was going on until the sky started to turn all black, she wondered what was going on and she became terrified when her mother came to them, instead at home waiting for them. It became clear when she started to see her home being consumed by a red blaze.  
She remembers the smell of chard plant and wood, of things turning into pure ash and animals crying out in terror.. and having her mother carrying her all the way as she ran from this burning monster. Then suddenly, she felt the impact of her own father ramming into herself and her mother forward! They both hit the ground hard, but it was drowned out by the yelp of her father..He had be slammed into the ground, pinned, by a falling tree. It would have crushed his mate and cub, but he would not let that happen.  
With the pleading cries of her mother, slashing and clawing at the fallen tree to release her mate, even ignoring the burning in her paws as she did so. Rain has never seen such a scared look on her mothers face, nor such a sad one oh her father.  
Finally he began yelling at them to run, for the blaze was gaining and they wouldn't have enough time to escape if they wasted anymore time! She and her mother pleaded and begged no, they wouldn't leave him! They wouldn't!  
He gave a proud smile to them, he hugged and nuzzled his mate as she cried. He hugged his daughter, kissing her forward and giving her a last promise..She then felt herself being lifted and taken away at great speed.

She didn't know what happen next, but she started seeing things chase after her mother but could never see EXACTLY what it was, as her mother would always gain more speed as these things and the fire did. Finally, out of breath and options for herself, Rain's mother tucked her into a small mountain cave hidden away.. she kissed, nuzzled and loved her cub as she gave her..her also, last promise.  
Rain's mother had notice and figured out, that it was the humans..the same ones who even captured them, had set the forest ablaze. To hunt them back down, or even kill them, she didn't know..But she would NOT let them have her cub! They had taken her mate, she won't let them have her cub to..  
So, she made the choice and left her cub...While making sure the humans not only saw her, but caught her as well..  
After everything..After waiting for hours for her mother to come back, she finally came out of the cave. Her forest was now a grey wasteland; it was all black, she couldn't breath, she couldn't even see the sky and she could see no sign of her father or mother, though scared more no, she kept looking to find her family.  
Rain found her parents, both burned away by the monstrous blaze that also destroyed her home..she wanted to end it their, she had lost EVERYTHING she cared about, what she knew and loved..what was left was a promise..  
"No matter what happens; you must LIVE. Even if your alone..scared..remember WE will always be with you, and no matter where you go, we will be with you and you will live!" She did love everything...but, when all your left with is a promise and you have nothing else..What can you do..?  
After some years, Rain has pulled threw and still manages somehow. She is quiet and keeps to herself, being with no choice as she grew use to being alone, keeping to herself. Some time later, a Japanese human was visiting and first spotted her, he was amazed at such a creature but got no closer then where he stood, then she disappeared..She was at a river, while the rain fell..so he "named" her Taura, and those who were also lucky enough or those who believed the tales of her, called this also.


End file.
